Trying to Kill the Pain
by HarryPotterObsessivE
Summary: Amy starts to seclude herself from the others after Sonic breaks her heart. Once they all find out whats going on, will it be too late? No flames please.
1. Heartbreaker

**Trying to Kill the Pain**

A/N…Hey guys, here's my next fic. The story is focused on Amy. You see Sonic broke her heart shortly after they were together. (1 Month, to be exact) She can't go on and she doesn't know what to do. Can you figure out the rest? Hope ya like it…

Chapter 1:Heartbreaker

"Hello?" Amy said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi…It's Sonic." He said nervously. By the very sound of his voice, Amy was happy, but she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked. She really wasn't prepared for what came next.

"W-well…I uh…I, well uh, um…th-this isn't w-w-working and I d-dont th-think we sh-sh-should k-ke-keep this u-up." He said.

"Uh…oh. Um, right, well, why?" Amy said shakily.

"J-just b-be-because I d-don't th-think I can d-do this anym-more" he said.

"Ya know, I d-don't believe you! What a freak. I can't believe I ever liked you! Good-bye!" she said and slammed the phone back on the hook. She began to cry uncontrollably.

/1 Hour later on the phone with Felicity/

"I don't believe what a jerk he is!" Felicity screamed after Amy told her what happened. There was nothing but quiet sobs on the other end. "C'mon Amy stop it. He's not worth it!"

"Y-yes he is!"

"No he's not."

"Yes, h-he IS."

"Is not,"

Is t-to,"

"IS NOT!"

I-i-is T-TO!" she shouted and Felicity gave up.

"So you think he's worth it but do you think he's crying for you?" Felicity asked. Amy shook her head no. "Exactly. He's not…he's an insensitive jerk and he doesn't deserve you."

"B-but I d-didn't live up t-to his s-st-standards." Amy sobbed.

"Standards? The only _'standards'_ that Sonic has is that he must NEVA be around chipmunks. Are you a chipmunk?" Amy shook her head no. (You wouldn't understand the chipmunk thing unless you read 'Sonic's Secret Romance')

She stopped crying about an hour later. Felicity didn't want to leave her but she had to go home.

/1 week later/

"Tails I don't know what's going on. Amy hasn't been around her friends for a while. She's been inside her house all this time, and I'm worried about her!" Felicity said to her boyfriend.

"She just needs some time alone to recover, that's all."

"I guess, but I'm just afraid she might do something stupid, that's all…"

/ Amy's house/

Amy was lying on her bed crying. She couldn't stop. The tears kept coming. Her face was soaked. She tried to stand up but couldn't. She lay back down and soon fell asleep. She began to dream.

The vision in her head got white, then showed her with Felicity.

"_What did you do, Amy?! Why did you do this?! How could you do this? I don't **believe** you! Stop I'm begging you!" _ Felicity said through heavy tears. Amy's vision was only allowing her to see Felicity's tear streamed face and nothing else.

"_I can't stop thinking about him! He's taking over me! I don't know what else to do! This is the only way!" _Amy said, also crying.

"_NO! DON'T DO IT AGAIN, AMY! STOP! NO!!!!" _Felicity shouted, but it was too late. There was fresh blood dripping onto the floor. All that could be heard was cries and screams from both of them…

Amy woke up with a jolt. She was shaking and sweating. Her hands and wrists seared with pain. She was breathing heavily. She didn't have any idea what the dream meant, but she knew it meant something.

"Oh my God. What just happened?"

Did you like it? Please PLEASE review and tell me how I did! No flames please!


	2. Two Souls Alike

**Trying to Kill the Pain**

A/N…Hello fellow writers! Thanks for reviewing me on the last chapter. I got some good advice! Although I'm not quite sure I can meet the standards you ask of, but I shall try! Anyway here be thy next chapter!

Chapter2: Two Souls Alike

Amy lay on the bed, frozen in place. Her eyes were a mix of confusion and pain. She was not sure what had just occurred in her dream, perhaps her nightmare. She was tangled in the sheets, which were now soaking from her tears and sweat. The vision of Felicity's tear streamed face was in her head.

/ Sonic's mansion place/

Sonic was sitting on a chair, staring blankly into space. He did not know whether or not he was ashamed of himself or sad for Amy. _"What have I done?"_ he thought. "How could I have been so cruel and selfish?"

"Hi Sonic! Do you want to go with us? We're going to town for some food." Tails said as he walked into the room, Knuckles standing behind him. "Sonic? _Sonic!_" Tails said loudly. Sonic jerked his head.

"Wha- oh, no thanks. See you later, I'm going for a walk." He said, and got up and walked out the door.

"O.o," said Knuckles and Tails. "Poor guy. Doesn't know what to do with himself now that Amy's gone." Knuckles said.

/outside with Sonic/

Sonic trudged down the pathway into the park. It was breezy outside. The park was very silent; there wasn't anything to be heard but the soft bustling of the trees. Sonic shivered. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He saw a bench and sat down. His face got hot, and he started to cry.

"_Why am I so miserable? I ruined this, not Amy. I shouldn't be crying, so why am I?" _he thought. He lay down on the bench. A warming sensation came over him, like someone had put a cover over him. He could not resist. He drifted into a deep sleep. The vision got white then showed something he did not understand.

Amy was standing there, her back facing to Sonic. _"Amy? Amy can you hear me?"_ he said, but it was almost as if Amy was deaf. She suddenly dropped to the floor.

"_AMY!" _Sonic shouted and ran to her. He kneeled beside her and touched his hand to her face. It was rigid cold and she wasn't her usual pink color. It was more of a faded pink. He then took notice to the small jackknife in her hand. _"Oh my God! AMY! NO!" _ He yelled at no one and then broke into tears. As his vision got blurred from tears, he saw Amy blink. _"Sonic."_ She whispered hoarsely. _"I'm sorry. I love you."_ She said, then passed out.

Sonic awoke with a jerk. The warming sensation he had once felt was gone. It was dark. He stood up to walk, but was unable to move a foot. He felt dizzy and light. He collapsed on the cold cement.

/ Amy's house/

Amy sat up on her bed. She felt lonely and sad. She stood up to go downstairs, but she, like Sonic, was not herself. Her vision was blurry and everything in the room seemed miles away from her. Within seconds, she was out cold. Time and space took her. Pains seemed nothing more than hope. Suddenly, it was like all the happiness was taken out of her. Loneliness took over her, and she became lost in herself…

"**She wants to go home, but nobody's home, it's where she lies, broken inside…no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside…"**

-Avril Lavigne

So how was it? Did ya like it? Sorry it was so short! No flames please!


	3. Life Can't Be Fair, Can It?

**Trying to Kill the Pain**

A/N…Hey everyone! Just want to say thanks for reading my story and reviewing me! Ok this chapter may be just a BIT confusing in the beginning. You see, I'm going to be switching settings around a lot, but only in the beginning of the story, like I said. All of those reviews that have requested different subjects, I'll try to fit them in. Hey! Ya, you, reading this, if you reviewed, thanks for it! Sorry this author's note was so long! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy…

Chapter 3:Life Can't be Fair, Can it?

/ With Sonic/

Sonic, like Amy, was deep in dreams, perhaps nightmares. Memories were flashing in his head. It was almost as if he was in a time machine. In these memories, he was with different people. There was one where Tails was playing with Christmas bells on a door to some bar. In another he saw Shadow and Pepper relieved to be out of a collapsed wall. Then, he saw the one that made his stomach lurch. Amy was dancing with him. She was smiling and looked happy, just like Sonic. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed…

The hedgehog sat up so quickly that his neck practically snapped. "Ouch, damn it." He said quietly. He rubbed his neck before standing up and looking around. There were other furries in the park, taking glances at him as they walked around and played. He ran as fast as he could. He finally saw his house coming into view. He tore inside and sprinted to his bedroom.

/ With Amy/

Just like Sonic, Amy was seeing memories and good times. In one memory, she was with Cream, picking flowers. There was one that she remembered very clearly, seeing as how it had happened very recently. She was riding a roller coaster with Sonic at some random amusement park. She smiled faintly. They were having a very good time and laughing…

Amy awoke with a jerk, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. She was cold and her stomach hurt. As she stood up, she groaned. The sensation of throwing up came to her, and she ran to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she came out, not feeling much better.

"My God this sucks. What's happening to me?" she said, then realized what was happening to her…exactly what was happening. She missed Sonic. It was almost unbearable. Inside her was fear. Fear of being alone, without a shoulder to rest on, or not being able to go to the one you truly love.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore. It's ruining me piece by piece. I feel like I'm slowly dying." She said quietly. She carefully started walking to the pantry. When she got there, she opened a small drawer and pulled out a very small jackknife. She ran into her bedroom and sat on the floor. She held the blade to her wrist and slowly, carefully laid it where she was going to cut it. Before she went any further, she prayed.

"_Dear God,_

_Please forgive me for what I am about to do. But it almost seems that a sin in itself is right. This hypothesis is most likely wrong, but it's what it feels like. Dear God forgive me…I love you."_

She finished her prayer, and then she carefully made a small cut in her wrist. It started to bleed immediately. Amy cried with pain in her tears. She was scared, and felt lonely. "Life can't be fair, can it?" she quietly asked herself in a tear filled voice.

/ With Sonic/

Sonic, like Amy, had been puking his guts out in the bathroom. No one had seen him enter the house; therefore no one had knocked on his door or came in his bedroom. "What have I done? How could I have done this? That's it, I don't want to live like this anymore…I need Amy. I'm going to her house and apologizing right now…" he said and walked downstairs and out the door, on the way to Amy's house.

DUM DUM DUM! What will he find Amy's house? Keep reading and find out! Oh and sorry it was so short! I apologize with utmost honesty! Please review and no flames please!


	4. The Inner Truth

**Trying to Kill the Pain**

A/N…Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! Oh and sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. A lot of things have been going on and I didn't get much time in the past month to sit down and make this chapter! So I'm finally making it now! I hope you like it! Oh ya and if u can find the song 'Collide' by Howie Day, then the end of this chapter would be a lot better. Just listening to the song relates to the story.

Chapter 4:The Inner Truth

Amy was still sitting on the floor, crying and unable to stop. The tears were falling from her eyes like rain. They rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor. There was a small puddle of tears surrounding her. She was clenching her wrist, determined to stop the bleeding. It was no use.

"What have I done? How could I have been so stupid?" she said quietly through thick tears. Suddenly there was a painful jab inside her stomach. She carefully stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. She immediately started puking. When she finally stopped, she just sat there, staring into space. She had stopped crying.

"_Sonic."_ She whispered quietly. _"I love him."_ She said again. She slowly rose and fumbled for a towel. She put water on it and wiped her face. She then lowered it to her wrist and wrapped it around. She began to look for a bandage. When she found one, she wrapped the cloth around her wrist. She then collapsed on the floor and continued staring. She was tired and worn out, but she could not sleep. She was too busy worrying.

/With Sonic/

Sonic was on the path to Amy's house. He had a determined look on his face. "I'm going to fix this mess. I'm going to make it better now. I love her and I won't let go like this." He said and kept walking. His walk quickened, and soon developed into a slow jog. He was wondering how Amy would react after he told her that he wanted to be with her again, that he thought breaking up with her was a mistake.

/With Amy/

Amy slowly stood up and walked downstairs. She was gaining her strength back again. She plopped down on a chair. She glanced out the window, expecting to see sunshine, but that's not what she saw. It was pouring down rain, and as she squinted through the thick raindrops, she saw Sonic, just standing there, staring back at her. She carefully ran to the door, jerked it open, and ran outside.

Sonic smiled, and she ran to him. They hugged and kissed. Amy began to cry. They were standing outside, soaking wet from the rain, but they didn't care at all. It was like all they needed was each other, nothing else. Sonic began to speak.

"Amy, I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I broke up with you. Amy, _I love you!_" he said. He smiled warmly with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sonic, I love you, too, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She cried harder, but as she cried, she realized how crushed she was when he broke up with her. This made her smile faintly, as she knew now that Sonic still loved her and wanted to be with her, too. They finally stopped hugging and kissing. At this, Sonic noticed Amy's wrists. Amy didn't know he had noticed.

"_AMY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" _he screamed. Amy slowly looked down at her cut wrist. She began to cry harder.

"S-S-Sonic, I'm s-sorry I did this. I hated n-not being w-wi-with y-you. I c-couldn't take it."

"Amy, look, I still love you. Don't think I don't. Never-_ever_ think that. I love you. We need to get you to a hospital. Amy nodded her head.

"I'll carry you if I have to, and in fact, I will." Sonic said and picked her up. "And no one has to know about this, and no one will. God I love you." He said. He began to run towards the hospital, Amy clinging to him.

So didja like it? Did you think the ending was ok? Oh and that's not the last chapter so if you like this story, don't get discouraged! I will begin to write chapter 5 in a few days!


	5. The Hospital

**Trying to Kill the Pain**

A/N- Sup dawgs! Oh my goodness sorry I haven't written in so long. I know it's been like 3 months, but I'm finally trying to write this story some more! I don't know when I'm gonna finish this story or whether this chapter will wrap it up or not, but keep reading and find out. Peace out hunky-dory peacekles!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5:The Hospital 

Sonic was speeding through the rain when he said aloud, "Why the hell didn't I just call 911? Oh that's right, they don't WANT to help you and they like to see you suffa! At least that's what Shadow says." So he went on, repeatedly thinking of what kind of gel he should use tomorrow to style his hair with. "Should I use extra-hold, or mega-hold, or supa-hold, or maybe I'll even break out the supa-mega-extra hold…yaaa…" he thought to himself. He then came back to the moment and realized that Amy was practically bleeding to death. He saw ahead of him the city lights, and then the big building that they call a hospital. He ran inside.

"HELP! SHE NEEDS HELP! YO DOC, WHERE ARE YA? THIS LADY NEEDS MEDICAL HELP RIGHT NOW, AND YA'LL DON'T WANNA KEEP US WAITIN' 'CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WE DO AND YA'LL DEFINITELY DON'T WANT ME ALL UP IN YO GRILL, BURNIN YO CHICKEN!" he yelled, almost sounding drunk. A nurse with a wheelchair ran up to them. Sonic sat Amy down in it. The nurse looked at Amy's wrists and glanced at Sonic.

"We don't want anyone to know about this, just the doctor and I guess you. No one else. Ya'll gotta keep it secret. SSSSSHHHHH!" he said as he held his finger to his mouth. The nurse rushed Amy away to the ER.

Sonic waited impatiently for 2 hours straight. Finally the nurse reappeared. "I'm happy to say that your daughter will be alright." She said. Sonic stared at her blankly.

"Daughter? DAUGHTER! She's my girlfriend! Do I really look that old and wrinkly? Man I gotta use more gel on my sexy hair." He said.

"Actually, Sir, your shoes make you look old." The nurse said. Everyone in the waiting room gasped with surprise at this remark.

"Listen lady, my shoes are better than your dirty white tennis shoes. My shoes are the coolest things in the universe, and you're just jealous that ya can't have 'em and never will have 'em. OH, BAM! IN YO FACE YA FOO!" he shouted stupidly. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"She's in room 104, right down the-" Sonic cut her off. "I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" he yelled. "Man, chump think I'm old. She got another thing comin." Sonic mumbled as he walked down the hall. He quietly tiptoed into room 104. He suddenly didn't know why he was tiptoeing. He saw Amy sitting on the bed, reading a magazine called 'What to do when your Lover Gets Old.' Sonic just pretended he didn't see it.

"Sonic! There you are! Guess what? I'm allowed to leave the hospital in two days!"

"Well, that's great, but how are we supposed to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

"I'm already waaaay ahead of you!" She said with a sly smile as all of their friends walked into the room.

"Sonic my man! Sup dawg!" Knuckles said.

"Uh, thanx, Knuckles…for what?" Sonic said blankly.

"Amy told us that you tied your relationship up! When your lady heard the news, she fainted from excitement, and apparently, so did you!" Tails said, laughing. Sonic looked at Amy. She smiled at him and he knew that she had planned this as soon as she arrived at the hospital.

Two days later, Amy was released from the hospital and no one ever knew about her accident. Sonic had threatened the nurse that if she ever dissed his shoes again, he would pound her, and if he ever found out that she let Amy's secret slip, he would shove her ugly shoes down her throat. He told the doctor that if he told people, he would take a bottle of hair gel and clog his mouth with it.

No one ever did find out about what happened, and that's just how the couple liked it. It was their little secret.


End file.
